


Your Designer Heart Still Beats With Common Blood

by Mistressaq



Category: Repo! The Genetic Opera (2008), RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, Halloween Costumes, niche interests, should I continue this?, you tell me - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-23 20:14:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21087161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistressaq/pseuds/Mistressaq
Summary: "You are literally the only person at this party who recognized my costume" wherein Kam is Grave Robber and Aquaria has a history with Blind Mag.





	Your Designer Heart Still Beats With Common Blood

**Author's Note:**

> title taken from the song "21st Century Cure" from Repo!the genetic opera.

Looking around the dank, smoky house full of people in plastic clothing and animal ear headbands, Kameron thinks,  _ should have just done Macho Man Randy Savage like May said. _

Call her a downer, but this is the first time she’s been able to truly go all in on a costume. Every other year she forgot or wasn’t interested or she put it off for too long until all the Spirit store had left was ‘sexy tonto’ and obscure star wars characters.

But thus year. She’d  _ finally _ had the time and motivation to make up a vision board, checklists, and do body makeup for her crowning achievement: Grave Robber. Here she was, dreadlocked wig, pale painted face, guyliner, dark lip, a little bit of body glitter, all her tats out, all her piercings in and accentuated with victorian cyber-punk accessories. Her combat boots thunked across the hardwood floor, only to be muffled by carpet in the living room on her way to the kitchen. With every step she could feel her pleather pants stretching and rubbing together. She felt like a rock star.

Kameron checked insta while she waited in line for a drink. She’d only posted like twenty minutes ago, but the low number of likes played into how sorry she was feeling for herself. She enlarged the picture, wondering if people might recognize her if she’d kept the coat on. It was velour, and had that pattern she loved and could totally see the character sporting on a Zydrate run. 

Kameron was so stuck in her own thoughts, she had to be shoved forward when it was her turn for a Witches Brew. “Hey! Goth Jack Sparrow!” shouted the beauty queen behind her. 

“Sorry. Right. Going. Sorry.”

Goth Captain Jack Sparrow. Fuck.

——

Aquaria had managed to piss off a satisfying number of blue lives matter people at this party. After last years mortifying disappointment, she’d caved and gone store-bought for her costume this year. She hadn’t planned on doing the dressing up at all, out of bitterness. But when she saw the sexy cop costume in the Spirit store, she couldn’t help but think of the rubber band gun she’d bought from Cracker Barrel a few months back, and how easy it would be to find a pig nose on a string…

“I don’t get it,” said a guy in a half-assed firefighter costume, pointing at her outfit. “Wooden gun, fuckin’ animal nose? What is this from some kinda show?”

Aqua smiled and swung her hips, showing off her fishnet tights. She put her weight on one of her patent leather stripper boots as she watched the guy’s eyes track down and up her body. “Isn’t it obvious?” she cooed. Suddenly, she whipped out her (very real) taser, turning it on, letting the electric crack startle Mr Firefighter. A splash of his red party drink erupted from his solo cup, splattering onto his cheap outfit. Aquaria let out a blasting cackle, and continued to stand right in front of Mr Firefighter as he glared at her. She tucked her tongue into her cheek and let him watch her look around the room, drawing his attention to all the other eyes on them. The cop gave the firefighter a sly smile as she watched understanding cross his face. That he was a big, strong man, and she was a short, scrawny girl, and if he were to push even an inch, everyone would step in on her own side. 

With a huff, the firefighter walked away, spreading his palms and shaking his head, Aquaria’s social commentary still flying over his head.

Aquaria brought her themed cocktail to her lips and turned around, looking for the next person to be entertained by. As her eyes lazily glazed past Mike Meyerses and Doctor Whos, angels, cats, fairies, devils, mice, cartoon and video game characters, Aquaria locked onto a figure she could almost place. Firstly, this person had gone all out, and she would go over and compliment them, as she did to everyone who showed up having made a real effort, even if she didn’t get the reference. But this guy… girl… whatever, was familiar in the way that like, Johnny Depp is familiar. Like… she knew of the image this person was going for-- pale, eyeliner but not too much, dreads but some colors in there-- “OH MY GOD!” 

Thirty pairs of eyes locked onto her. Aquaria cringed, clutching her free hand into a fist. “Uh, my Molly hit, just, nevermind me.” She didn’t have to tell the gathered crowd, they were all back to whatever conversations and games they’d been focused on before her rude interruption. For a second, Aquaria didn’t have the courage to go over and talk to them anymore. But, like the good Sorority girl she was, she took a deep breath, choked a little on the air quality, and downed the rest of her drink. 

____

The little girl with long straight blonde hair in a police hat went pink when her ankle rolled on her way across the room. Kameron stood up just in case she needed help, but the girl caught and righted herself quickly enough. Her eyes when she looked back at Kameron were timid, and her bottom lip curled inward, probably so she could chew on it. “You good?” asked Kameron. 

The cop held up an ‘ok’ with her fingers and crossed the rest of the distance. “Phew, who put those shoes there?” 

“What you tripped on?” Kameron pointed. “That’d be an ottoman.”

Aquaria looked behind her. “Huh. It’s uh, dark in here.”

“Or maybe it’s the Molly.” Kameron smiled.

Aquaria let out a shallow laugh. “I’m not on molly. By the way.” 

Kameron only quirked her brows, but Aquaria started babbling, overcompensating. “Not that I disapprove of drugs I’ve done them I’m not a straight edge or like a narc or anything I just said I was on drugs because people were looking at me and--”

“Do you want to be?”

Aquaria stopped in her tracks. “I-- what?”

“If you want drugs, DJ Sad Boy over there’s handing ‘em out like candy.” Kameron shifted her weight and pointed toward a guy in smeared temporary tattoos wearing gold plastic jewelry. “I might cave a little later, but for now I’m still holding out hope that this party’ll get interesting at some point.”

At this, Aquaria let out a laugh and Kameron felt the tension ease in the girl. She looked up at Kameron again and said, “This party  _ is _ pretty lame. Your costume is the most elaborate I’ve seen, though, so, congrats.”

“Mm? Do I win a prize?” Kameron let her eyes linger on Aquaria. 

The girl cleared her throat. “Uh, it can. A drink? From me?”

Kameron hummed, turning so she was leaning against the window and facing Aquaria head on. “Right now what I want is some fresh air. Walk with me?”

Aquaria smiled and held up her rubber band gun. “I’ll keep watch for suspicious characters.”

Kameron held out her arms. “Well, you fucking found ‘em!” She found herself at the end of the wooden barrel of Aquaria’s unregistered handgun. 

Aquaria pulled out a ridiculous Queens accent. “Gimme one good reason for not draggin’ you down to da station, ya overgrown punk!”

“I’ve never stolen human remains and siphoned black market drugs from them-- I DEFINITELY have not distributed said unlicensed product in exchange for currency or favors.”

Aquaria burst out laughing. “Oh God, this whole time I’ve been like ‘what if I’ve got it wrong’ so I haven't said anything but you ARE dressed as GraveRobber from  _ Repo! _ aren’t you?”

She watched the other woman’s whole face light up at the recognition. “Yes!” she said softly. “Oh my God, finally another cool person who has seen this fucking movie!”

“SEEN the movie, I dressed as Blind Mag for Halloween last year!”

“No way!”

“Yes!” Aquaria insisted. “Scleras and everything! It was easy to get into character -- those contacts really made me blind!”

GraveRobber placed a few fingertips on Aquaria’s shoulder and bent down to talk closer to her ear. “I can barely hear you, let’s go somewhere else.”

**Author's Note:**

> legit i was writing this and ran out of steam but i wanted to have written SOMETHING for halloween so if yall have suggestions or support they'd be greatly appreciated.


End file.
